Turning Page
by DazzleMeEdward13
Summary: When dreams become reality, when true love's tale plays out, when a new page is turned in your life. This is a love story, nothing more and nothing less. Cannon pairings with a slight twist that doesn't last for long, rated M for some mouth watering lemons, and our beloved Edward's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

_I leaned forward and smelled her scent, I had never smelled something this tempting before. She consumed my being pulling me in every fiber of my body radiated only for her. This was new for me….very new to me. I smiled down at her and she blushed the most tantalizing blush, I reveled in that blush. To say that I had control was an understatement, I slowly stalked towards her making my eyes as seductive but feral as I could get them. She kept backing up the closer I got to her smiling a sheepish grin. I backed her up against a tree and pushed my body flush against hers trapping her in, I looked down at her breathing heavy breaths on her face. Looking into her eyes I knew that I could never leave her even if I wanted to, she was my life now. I leaned down and captured her soft lips in mine…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BUZZ! BEEP! _

I turned off my alarm.

I opened my eyes to find that I was kissing my pillow! That's embarrassing….

Ah yes, I was dreaming….

Now let me back up a few steps: 1. Yes I am a vampire and 2. Yes I did just have a dream. You see once every two weeks our body allows us to fall into a state of dreaming but never sleeping fully. Nobody knows how we are able, but all I know is I have been having dreams about a human girl.

I can never see her face it's always blurred, but her scent was another story.

I could smell it as clear as crystal, strawberries and freesias. Just thinking about it now made my boxers tent again.

I groaned and rolled over on my stomach smashing the pillow over my head.

Alice was coming…..

"EDWARD! Get up its time to get on the move. If we want to be in Forks by tomorrow for the new school year we have to hurry!"

You see my family moves around a lot seeing as we are vampires and never age and humans will start to notice. So every five years or so we get up and move to the next town of choice, and this time it was the lovely gloomy town, Forks, Washington. Also we don't drink human blood, we sustain ourselves on animals. Thus letting us live amongst humans and interact with them, it's and okay kind of situation.

I know, I know you must think we are as weird as they come, but would you want me in your bedroom at night sucking you dry?

I think not, well I actually do know, but I will get to that later.

I rolled out of my oversized king bed and already started to miss my dream girl. She was all I had to look forward to when I dreamed, and sometimes I wondered if she was really real. The legends say that when we (vampires) dream, there is a chance that destiny is showing us our future. Sometimes it comes true, while other times it doesn't.

I was torn with hoping that it was or wasn't true.

To fall in love with a human?

Shaking my head I walked to my closet and gathered my clothes for my shower.

We never packed up our stuff seeing as Alice had already stocked our closets at the new house and Esme already decorated it's interior.

Instead we sold the house at a very cheap price to a family that could barely afford to feed their young boy. We also gave them a crap ton of money to survive the rest of their lives, put said kid through expensive college, and let them retire early on in life.

What can I say, we are nice.

I punched the play button on my iPod and low and behold this song came on.

I Belong To You by Muse, and dare I say I left it on.

I turned the heat in the shower all the way up to where it should burn, but it wouldn't, being a vampire and all.

Stripping out of my boxers I stood there looking in the mirror. My eyes were still an icy black from my dream, if this girl was here she would run from me. I looked like a monster, pure evil, pure lust for blood and body. Only hers.

Rubbing my eyes I walked into the shower letting the scalding water cascade down my lean body. After washing I leaned back on the shower wall and slid down to a sitting position. My hand ran through my soaking hair as I sighed, this dreaming of her had to stop. She was becoming part of me, AND I didn't even know if she was real or not.

I live in a house full of three mated pairs Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle and Esme. I was the only one that wasn't mated, I had no problem with it that is until theses dreams had started.

Standing up I turned off the shower and got out. I dried off and got dressed never looking the mirror for I didn't want to see the monster that I was. This wasn't like me, I had no qualms with what I was before. Now I wished that my dead heart would beat warm blood through my cold skin, and bring me back to life.

Dead inside, that's all I was and all I would ever be.

"_Uh, what is this girl doing to me?" _I groaned out between clenched teeth. Like I said before I didn't even know her, or if she was real, but in my cold heart I knew that I needed her. She had to be real, for my sanity.

Enough brooding Edward. Stop it.

I turned to face the mirror to find a picture of that retched forever alone meme tapped to it.

Fucking Emmett!

They all knew about my dreams because I told them about hoping to find an answer. In the beginning I thought telling Emmett would be fine and that he would take it like an 'adult', I was wrong ladies and gentlemen.

He has taunted me ever since.

Downstairs was quiet so I knew they had left without me, figures.

On the table at the door I found a small note with Alice's script decorating it.

_Edward,_

_We have started without you since your brooding self couldn't hurry up!_

_All of us know that you will catch up._

_You are going to love Forks._

_Alice~_

Love Forks? I think not.

I took on last look at my old home and took off towards hell.

**Please Review! I've just gotten started on this story and would really like to know if people are out there and what they think of it. **

**Edward would really like to know if you want to hear his story too.**

**Oh and this story will be in EPOV all the way through. I enjoy his mind, and I hope you do too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and is following this story! **

**I do not own any.**

**I know I said this would all be EPOV but I have to put this one little part in as BPOV.**

**Enjoy~**

**BPOV**

Dreams are secrets our minds try to tell us while we sleep, for when we are awake we pass them off as daydreams. Is what my mother always used to tell me, I never believed her. I mean how can a dream of flying turtles, watermelons, and giant dog bones be a secret my mind was telling me. IF that were to happen one day I would probably die from shock.

I do wish this one dream was true though.

This dream is of a gorgeous man, he's an angel. I always see him as a sparkling figure in a clearing, he would always walk towards me in a feral yet tantalizing way. My skin would become hot and I could feel my blush, this would cause him to smile a crooked grin. I could never see his face from the nose up, I was always curious to see what my angel looked like. My mind infuriated me because no matter how hard I tried I could never conjure up his face. The dream would always end with him standing in front of me gazing down, I would go to reach out to touch him…and he would run.

This is about the time I would wake up from my dream, and here I lay awake in my bed.

Today was Saturday and abnormally sunny and warm day for Forks, Washington, the weather lifted my spirit a little.

I was supposed to meet Jacob Black my boyfriend today at his house, all this week he had been acting funny. I had a funny feeling it was because I never had intercourse with him in the three years that we dated, and….he was going to probably break up with me.

Figures.

Groaning as I got out of bed I made my way over to my dresser and threw on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting grey T-shirt. I brushed my long, dull, brown hair and decided to leave it down so I could hide my impending tears today.

My feet felt heavy as I walked down the old creaky stair case, careful not to trip and break a bone.

I was clumsy, as clumsy as they come.

"Good morning Bells! How did you sleep last night?" Charlie's voice was filled with excitement.

"Good morning dad, I slept decent I guess."

He nodded in return focusing on his oatmeal as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. My dad and I never said much to each other, so the air between us was usually filled with awkward silence.

I grabbed a cereal bar and shoved it down my throat washing it down with a glass of milk that tasted a little sour.

Reminder to self, go shopping after heart is broken.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and said farewell as I ran out the door to my truck.

Once I got into my truck I closed my eyes and was surprised to see a flash of my angel fly across my lids.

Gasping I let my eyes snap open, he was now with me outside of my dreams.

This could be interesting. I shoved my keys into my ignition and drove towards Jacobs home.

Jacob Black is my boyfriend of three years, and I love him to pieces. We had grown up together, and had enjoyed many arranged fishing trips between our fathers. We went through school together all the way up to high school when it was mandatory for Jake to stay on the reserve. I had disapproved of this, but every day after school he would be at my house helping me study. Soon studying turned into kissing, it wasn't forceful, but polite and sweet. One day Jake asked me to go steady and I was so excited that I had tripped and almost fallen. Lucky for me strong arms were there to catch me, Jake's. The kissing and heavy petting went on for three years, he had asked for intercourse a few times, but I kept saying not until marriage. He understood and would quietly go back to kissing me, I didn't mind.

I had a feeling that not giving him what he wanted was about to blow up in my face, he must of found another girl who would have intercourse with him.

_Why don't you just call it SEX?_

I shook my head to clear my internal monologue, sex was a dirty word that gangsters used.

Pulling into Jake's driveway I saw him sitting on his front porch nervously playing with his fingers, when he saw me he jumped up and trotted towards me. I was overcome with emotions as I got out of my truck but kept them in check as he gathered me in his warm embrace.

I felt safe, but not at home now.

This was new.

I brushed the feeling off as just nervousness and leaned up to kiss him. His kisses were warm and sweet, like candy. I hummed in approval pressing myself into his body, he laughed and broke the connection, looking down at me with loving eyes.

"I've missed you Bella." Jake's voice was little on the shaky side, I shrugged it off.

"I've missed you too Jake."

He took my hand and started walking. I knew we were going for our normal walk in the woods, which relaxed me even more. Normal was good.

We walked in silence as usual.

He stopped under a weeping willow covered in dew still that took my breathe away.

"This tree is breathtaking Jake. How did you come across it?"

I was too entranced by the powerful trunk that rose above us to see Jake staring at me with the most loving gaze I had ever seen him show.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the most breathtaking women I have ever laid my eyes upon."

He took on step closer and got down on one knee…

"Bella I have waited my whole life for someone like you, and yes I know we are just nineteen years old, but age is just a number. I love you Bella with all that I am, and I want you to be my wife someday. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe.

He was the man I loved so I should say yes, I mean I was going to take my college courses on line after I graduated so I wouldn't meet another guy there, and good guys in Forks were slim. So my only choice is…

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Jacob."

With the biggest smile he placed a small diamond ring on my finger. I looked closer to find that it was fake diamond. I knew he didn't have money and that his older brother had taken his mother's old ring, so I just smiled up at him.

"Bella, I promise when I have a job I will buy you the biggest diamond ring I can find. I just want to let everyone know that you are taken."

His phone ringed just then and he picked it up listening to the other voice on the line.

"Alright Sam, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and looked at me with a sorry expression on his face.

"Jake, it's alright. Go ahead I have to study anyways."

"Thanks Bells, I'll see you later."

After giving me a quick kiss he took off towards the direction of his friends.

I knew he wouldn't see me later, because he would be passed out somewhere sleeping off his soon to be hangover.

I took one last look at the weeping willow and started back to my truck.

What have I done?

**The rest of the story will be EPOV. I know that this chapter my shock a few people! **

**But remember that Jacob is all Bella knows right now, just wait until Edward gets here...hes coming (no pun intended) **

**This story will be an Edward and Bella one as promised. **

**Please review! I will be working on the next chapter tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the reviews and followers!**

**I own nothing. **

**Though I wish I did, *Gazes at Edward* **

**Edward: 'Clears throat' **

**Me: ON with the story!**

**Song: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

**EPOV**

I didn't run fast, which is rare for me.

I love the breeze on my face, the thrill of a good run.

But now I feel like a prisoner being dragged to a cell.

I never liked moving from place to place, I hated change.

Change for me brought on a whole new set of minds that judged us and awed at our presence. I could hear every thought of the boys that envied me and every thought of the girls that swooned over me. I was a monster that every boy wanted to be and every girl wanted to have. It disgusted me, if only they knew what I was, they would all run.

_I'm a monster! _

I gritted my teeth and breathed in the scents around me hopping to smell my dream girl. Her mind was quiet to my gift.

Gift?

It was a curse.

I wanted to lie down in the soft grass and close my eyes and dream of her, but I had to wait a few more days…

"Alice."

I acknowledged my sister as she walked up to me, a look of concern on her face.

"Edward, I know that you don't like to move and that these dreams have been troubling you. But you must come to Forks with us, like I said there is something good for you in that town."

I turned to look into her eyes and focused on her thoughts, all I found was the type of shopping she was going to be doing later on.

I growled as she giggled knowing full well that I couldn't reach the vision she had had.

"You have to trust me Edward, if you knew my vision you would mess everything up. This is something you have to find out on your own without any help."

Confusion clouded my thoughts as a watched my sisters sprinting form.

"COME ON SLOW POKE!" she yelled.

With that I was off following Alice into the unknown.

A flicker of hope radiating inside of me that grew as I got closer to Forks.

We ran for about ten more minutes, stopping once to hunt down a few messily deer. Our appearance for the school children had to include welcoming amber eyes and flushed skin. I would have loved for them to have seen me with black menacing eyes that just screamed death.

Cue menacing evil genius laugh! _MAWAHAHAHAHA…ha, _enough of that.

Arriving in Forks we were met with a down pour of rain soaking Alice and I, I was thankful that there wasn't any sun. I hated when I sparkled.

"Edward, everyone else is back at the house seeing as we registered already for school. You need to go right away to Forks High and register. Do not change any of your classes, and promise me that you will not flake out like last time. I'll meet you back at the house."

We both parted towards our respected destinations.

While walking I noticed a small yellow house, but what caught my real attention was the soft crying that I heard inside of it. Something inside of me lurched forward begging me to run to the girl inside, I needed to hold her, comfort her.

I walked up to the front porch and raised my hand to knock.

A sudden burst of rain let me come back in control, gasping I shoved my hands in my pocket and took off running into the woods. My insides twisted in pain, every fiber screamed for me to go back. Oddly it's how I felt in my dreams. Breathing unnecessarily hard I placed my hands on my knees and regained control.

I would have to avoid that house during my stay at here.

Pushing my hair out of my eyes I stayed to the woods running at top speed towards the high school, I cleared my mind leaving it blank.

Arriving just in time to register I smiled to myself knowing that I wouldn't get yelled at this evening.

Walking in, I was met with a heavy set woman with her mouth wide open and a fork full of salad frozen in midair.

I smiled causing her to blush. This was going to be interesting…

_Oh my goodness, look at this fine hunk of meat! Ugh come on put the fork down and talk to him!_

I held back a laugh at how she fumbled with the fork spilling salad all over her desk. She quickly cleaned it up and smoothed out her hair.

"Good evening my name is Cathy, how may I help you?"

"Good evening Cathy, my name is Edward Cullen. My brother and sister, Alice and Emmett, were here earlier to register, now it's my turn." I let my voice become silky smooth, charming, persuasive.

She handed me a registration form and pen, her hands shaking as she did so.

I filled it out at human speed, ignoring her stares and internal monologue. After handing it to her she handed me my class schedule, I thanked her and walked out. I would be very pleased if I never had to see her again, I doubted it.

I walked outside to find that it was still pouring down rain, but I there was my silver Volvo.

Thank you Alice.

Even though the rain didn't make me cold, the feeling of damp clothing and wet hair just made me feel dirty.

I know, I'm weird, but I'm a little anal.

Well a lot.

Sliding onto the leather seat I closed the door and took off letting pure silence take over me.

My family knew to leave me alone that night, even the chatty pixie left me alone.

That pull to that girl that I felt confused me, how could I feel that protective over someone that I barely knew, and probably never will.

The morning sun rose and shone upon my skin as I gazed out of my window. I hadn't moved all night lost in thought about anything and everything other than my dream girl.

I dressed in a simple black turtle neck and a simple pair of dark blue jeans. Looking at my messy hair I came to a conclusion that I would never be able to tame it.

It's fitting seeing as the monster inside of me was untamable.

_Don't go to the dark side of thinking right before school, if you get in this mood you might take out one of those little brats._

Way to go mind, taking all the fun out of it.

Once again my family had left before me.

Odd, everyone usually rode together, minus Carlisle and Esme.

Oh well, off I go to listen to teachers who think they are smart drabble on about useless knowledge.

The day flew by being filled with stares and talking behind my back. The girls went crazy having a new gorgeous male student to droll over. It sickened me with some of their thoughts floating into my head here and there, I can't block out everything.

Right on cue the boys of the school started to feel threatened and started to size me up, all cowering when I looked their way.

_I thought so. _

I skipped lunch that day because every thought and chatter was about me, and that didn't fly with me.

Since my other family members were taken they weren't seen as a trophy or a threat, I wasn't safe.

My last class was science, and dare I say that I actually looked forward to science classes.

Naturally everyone left the seat next to me open, their instincts were working and that told them that I was dangerous.

Just as class was about to start the door knob jiggled and in walked a small brown haired girl.

She was just another girl so I ignored her, as usual. I could hear her footsteps getting closer, stumble, a giggle from the class, skidding of chair legs next to me, sitting, and then nothing.

No thoughts from her.

Silence.

I hadn't been breathing because of all the cologne and cheap perfume that would be floating around, but something deep inside me made me open up my lungs.

Like a blood hound I caught the scent of freesias and strawberries. My head shot up and turned to look down at her, but she wasn't looking at me. I had to see her face, had too.

She smelled like dream girl, and was silent like dream girl.

She sensed my gaze and looked up, our eyes meet and my whole body hummed.

I felt alive.

Then she blushed, that blush that I saw on her during my dreams. I could never see her eyes, but always that blush. And her lips at this moment called to me, begging me to kiss her.

This had to be her.

_Had to, I needed it to be her._

She never broke our gaze leaning in she had a confused look on her face.

It was so cute that it made me smile, this caused her to gasp.

Clarity shot across her face.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?!" shot out causing both of us jump in our seats.

Had I really been that out of it to not have noticed all eyes on Ms. Swan and I?

Clearing my throat I answered "No, Mr. Haggeth, carry on with your speech."

He seemed satisfied and started back up again.

I could feel 'maybe' dream girls body radiating heat with embarrassment at what had just happened. I was still baffled about what had just happened between her and I. My cold heart screamed for my body to be near her. I shut that instinct down faster than you could say (insert silly human saying).

And then I noticed a problem, a certain something had remembered her scent and was straining against my jeans.

_Great, now I have an erection that probably won't go this whole class period. _

I slid my chair farther under the table in attempt to hide it, thankful that the sides of the table came down pretty fair on each side and the front.

Cue hell to begin.

So this is what Alice was saying when there would be a surprise in Forks.

This might be the girl that I dreamed about for two years, she was here and so was I.

Right next to me, and I could do nothing about it.

I had waited a thousand years for a chance at maybe just maybe find love.

My cold heart felt as if it wanted to beat, to come alive. Maybe this…

Then I noticed the ring on her left finger.

She was engaged.

Then I remembered that she is a human and that she needs to be with her own kind, not a monster like me.

Vibrating emanated from my pocket that moment.

_A- Edward, listen to me and this is all I am going to tell you. Yes that is your dream girl, and yes she is engaged. But I am the first to tell you that she isn't happy, I backed up this finding with Jasper. She's the one that you have been waiting for and to be honest with the decision that you have just made, she will never be yours. It's going to take some work to get her to fall in love with you, but if you make the right decisions it will work. I will not tell you how to win her or when you will win her, it's up to you. Talk to you later. _

I knew that I didn't have to respond back.

I looked over at her and felt myself come back to life.

Ms. Swan would be mine.

**Two chapters in one day, don't get used to it. I have college classes tomorrow and may or may not be able to spit another chapter out. **

**Please review and let Edward and I know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay folks let's try this chapter again! **

**I own nothing at all, I wish I did but I don't. And you can't always get what you want but you will find you get what you need. Well I disagree with that saying because I need Edward, so where is he life?! **

**Enough of that, Onward to the story!**

I sat next to Ms. Swan in silence chewing over the decision that I had just made.

I was going to steal her away from a man who loved her; I do believe that is wrong on my part.

I was being selfish, and I didn't care on bit.

My selfishness was a good thing, I mean she's unhappy, and I would be doing both of them a favor by breaking them apart.

My plan was to simply court her, be a gentleman.

It's elementary dear Watson.

Suddenly a voice came into my mind, and it was male.

"Look at Bella gazing at this guy! She's looking at him like he's an ice cream sundae and I'm just a cheap snow cone with no flavor. MMM ice cream spread all over Bella….Alright Mike save that thought for when you get home. She's mine to steal from that dog named Jacob…."

Cutting off his rant I blocked him out.

I wasn't amused by his thoughts, but I let them slid because I had learned some information.

Like her name, Bella.

_Bella.._

Suddenly I remembered a certain someone was staring at me.

Snapping out of my haze of thoughts I glanced down at her and low and behold she was looking at me, studying my features.

She was too lost in her trance that she didn't see me looking at her, but when she noticed she gasped and turned away.

This made a girl in the class give off a ghastly snicker. I turned around to look at her to find her making flirtatious eyes at me, my gaze was stone cold making her cringe into her chair.

I had an odd feeling that my gaze wouldn't deter her for very long…

Class was almost over and the teacher hadn't said a word the whole period, he was too busy grading tests and homework to care about teaching.

His thoughts were filled with the class assignment for tonight, it would be an outside of class assignment with partners.

I was anxious to know who my partner was, he still hadn't decided who would go with who yet.

_Please let it be Bella, Please let it be Bella, Please let it be…_

"Alright class we are going to have an out of class assignment on Atoms, you will be in groups of two. Now I want you guys to work together on this, don't let one person do all the work. It will be due in two weeks."

"Let's start on the right side of the class, Edward….and..Bella will be partners…."

After he said that I didn't listen to anything else he said, I could barely hear the fit Mike was having in his mind.

We were partners, now I could get to know her without coming across weird and stalker like.

Smiling a crooked smile I looked over at Bella, my smile caused her to blush.

"Well _partner, _would you like to work on this project at your house? My house can become a little boisterous with all my siblings and family members."

She nodded her head while pulling out her notebook and jotted her number and address.

"This is my cell number and my home address, I have dinner plans tonight with my father but tomorrow afternoon would be good. Does that work for you?"

_Oh sweet girl, that sounds perfect. _

"That sounds picture-perfect to me. I'll see you tomorrow at one then?" I let my voice become enticing.

Her mouth hung open a little, seemingly surprised at my voice.

I chuckled as she nodded yes.

"Goodnight my lady." I whispered out causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Goodnight." She squeaked out as she got up and left.

Mike was staring at her butt as she went by him.

That made my blood boil.

I walked out of the room standing up tall, posturing as I walked past Mike. I paused momentarily to see him glaring, I stood up even taller looming over him. The look I gave him was the definition of 'if looks could kill.' His eyes went wide then he broke eye contact.

Chuckling to myself I walked out of the room in triumph.

I pulled out the note and typed in Bella's number into my phone, I would text her later.

Her address was the same house that I drove by that day, having perfect memory comes in handy, seeing as I only glanced at the numbers on her mail box.

The urge to follow Bella home was immense, but I knew that she had plans tonight.

I would be staying outside her house all night long to protect her though.

My phone vibrated in my pocket just as I got into my car, it was Alice.

_A-Grandma is here, Jazz, Em, and you have to watch her while all us girls go shopping for dinner. She's asleep right now, and when she wakes up give her the knitting basket. Oh and whatever you do, do not give her sweets before dinner. One more thing, her babbling is getting worse. Carlisle says it's her dementia progressing, please make Em tolerate her. He's going to want to smash her over the head with a frying pan or something, it won't happen though. See you later!_

Grandma wasn't really our grandmother, Carlisle and Esme had adopted her in a sense. Grandma's family had signed her care over to us when her dementia had gotten worse, they didn't want to bother with her. Every four weeks we take her to the house and she spends two days with the family, we also visit her every week at her assisted living unit. We all loved her dearly, she really was our grandma in our minds.

I put the car in park in the driveway and sat in the quiet confinement of my car. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Emmett today, he always tried to subdue grandma in an attempt to stop her babbling.

All I wanted to do was go and be near Bella.

Dragging myself to the door I opened it to find Jasper holding Emmett in a head lock over a sleeping grandma.

Furniture was strewn across the living room.

_Nothing could wake this woman, not even two vampires. _

Jazz smiled at me and Em waved, they knew that had to behave now.

"Come on guys, what are you doing?" I grumbled.

"Well mister grumpy pants, **I **was trying to slip grandma a sleeping pill so she would be out longer. But Jazz here had to try and stop me." He strained against Jasper's grip in an attempt to place the pill in grandma's gaping mouth.

I walked over to them and placed my hand out, Emmett rolled his eyes and placed five pills in my hand.

"One pill, this looks like five to me." My gaze was stern.

"I wanted to knock her out the rest of the night." Emmett had a childish look upon his face.

Jasper let him go and shoved him away from grandma. He sat next to her in a protective manor.

"Emmett you do comprehend you would have killed her?"

"Oh."

Emmett started to clean up the living room as I turned to Jazz.

"So how was school Eddie boy?" He wiggled his eyes.

"You know already, so why are you asking me." It wasn't a question. We both knew that Alice had told him. I'm glad that Emmett didn't know yet, he would have a blast with that information.

"Know what Eddie?" Em questioned.

"Nothing Em, and if you ask again I'll tell Esme that you did all of this by yourself."

That shut him up.

After Emmett cleaned up the living room and vampire speed he spoke up.

"I'm going for a hunt, see you later losers." With that Emmett ran out of the door.

"Hello Edwin, how are yous today?" a small voice called from the couch.

_Grandma. _

I smiled as I turned to her, she could never remember my name.

"Hello Grandma, I'm doing just dandy. How are you?" I sat down next to her.

"Old."

That made us all snicker.

"Could I have some toast and coffee Casper, please?"

Jasper nodded and walked off into the kitchen, his thoughts worried.

She had never forgotten his name.

"So Edwin, all of your brothers have a girl and I've seen them all get married. I want to see you married before I die." She was looking at me with old knowledgeable eyes.

I smiled looking into her loving eyes.

"You've already found her, haven't you? I can see you glowing."

"Yes I have grandma, now it's only a matter of winning her heart."

She took my hands in hers and squeezed with frail strength.

I sighed, relishing in her grandmotherly touch.

_I loved my grandmother. _

"You listen here, I may be old and losing my memory. But I will never forget the first time that I saw your grandfather. He was standing outside reading under a tree, I was left speechless. He saw me staring and stood up walked over to me. All he did was say hello, and I was his. I can't remember the rest, but I do remember my love for him and how it felt to be in his warm embrace. Edwin I miss him every day, and I'm afraid that I will lose this memory. To wake up and have lost him forever, I would rather die. You have to grab her and make her yours. You only find your soul mate once in this life. And the way you glow when you think of her makes me believe that she is the one. Please, for me, don't let her go."

"I promise, I won't let her go grandma." I pulled her frail body into my arms and hugged her.

"What is her name?" She asked as she rubbed my back.

"Bella Swan."

"What a beautiful name."

She began humming a lullaby rocking me side to side.

I looked over her shoulder to see Jasper starring at us with a look of warmth.

"_Edward, I'll watch grandma for a while. You go look after Bella, I know how I feel when I'm away from Alice." _

I mouthed thank you and slowly pulled away from grandma.

"Your toast and coffee is ready."

Her eyes lit up as she took the plate.

"Thank you Casper."

"You're welcome sugar doll." Jasper drawled out causing grandma to giggle.

"Grandma, I have some homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

"Goodnight Edwin, I love you."

"Goodnight grandma, I love you too."

With that I walked upstairs and jumped out of my window.

I made a quick stop to hunt a few deer and then made a dash to Bella's house.

When I arrived I only found her truck in the driveway and could only hear the turning of book pages from inside, no minds.

Bella was the only one home.

I had to stop myself from going to her door and knocking, so I sent her a text.

_E-Good evening Ms. Swan. _

_B-Good evening Mr. ?_

I smiled.

_E- Edward. Edward Cullen. 007_

_B- Well aren't you smooth lol So what's up?_

_E- I just thought I would see how you are doing and make sure that you didn't give me a fake number. _

_B- I'm doing rather fine, you? And why would I do that, you are my partner. _

Partner, I wanted more than that.

_E- Touche. I'm out for a walk on this wonderful evening, so I'm more than fine. _

_B- You are definitely more than fine lol _

_E- Are you flirting with me Ms. Swan. _

_B- Don't let it go to your head lol _

_E- (insert charming smile)_

_B- That doesn't work through text messages. _

_E-I tried. (winky face)_

_B- Hey, I got to go and make supper for my father. I'll text you later. _

_E- Alright, If you don't text me just know that I know where you live. _

_B- Should I be scared?_

_E- Terrified, now go enjoy your supper._

I listened to her cooking and bustling around in the kitchen.

I was content in the silence of her mind.

A cruiser pulled up and a man that I thought to be her father got out and walked into the house.

"Bells, honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room dad!"

"Something sure smells good, hamburgers and French fries, my favorite."

With that I left them to their supper.

I walked around the woods just enjoying the smells and the sounds of the night.

When suddenly I got a text.

_B- Hey_

_E- How was supper?_

_B-Delicious =]_

_E-That's wonderful news =] I'm glad you texted me. _

_B- It's nice to talk to someone that's as funny as you. _

_E- Should I be flattered, maybe blush a little?_

_B- Hey! Blushing is my job, Mr. Smooth talker. _

_E- Touche again. _

_B- Well I have to get some sleep, I'm waking up early to clean the house for you._

_E- You don't have to clean it for me, you should see my living room. It looks like wild animals live there. _

_B- Lol, well I want to. Goodnight Edward. _

_E- Goodnight Bella. _

I waited in the woods until I could hear her breathing become slow and steady.

Chief Swan was already snoring in his bed, so I knew I would be safe.

I climbed the tree and gently pushed on her window, it opened without a sound.

She had a small rocking chair in the corner of her room, so I sat down in it.

I watched her sleep that night.

Content.

Around 1am she began to mumble in her sleep.

I stopped my rocking and froze, deciding if I had to bolt or not.

She flipped over in her sleep and cuddled a pillow under her chin.

"Edward. My Edward." She sighed nuzzling the pillow.

My cold un-beating heart swelled in my chest as I sat frozen in place, just staring at her.

She wanted me.

I knew that dreams spoke to us telling us what our subconscious was thinking, and that it was telling her that it wanted me.

I just had to wait until she figured it out outside of her dreams.

I had patience.

I would wait.

I think.

The rest of the night she was quiet, but she never let that pillow go.

And I would never let go of her.

**Alright, I think I cranked out a much better chapter then the last one!**

**Please tell me how you liked it! **

**DazzleMeEdward13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the review!**

**I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope that you guys are enjoying it as well. **

**I sadly own nothing at all. (Sigh)**

Sitting in that rocking chair and watching her sleep was more than relaxing, I may or may not have taken the risk and closed my eyes.

Speaking of which, I had my eyes closed just listening to Bella's steady breathing and taking in her scent when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I knew it wasn't her father's or hers.

I opened mine and was met with a pair of dark green eyes.

Sitting in front of me all puffed up was a tiny gray kitten who smelled of Bella.

_No wonder it snuck up on me…_

"Hello little guy, I mean no harm." I whispered.

The kitten looked at Bella then looked back at me seeming to relax a little.

"I'm just watching over her, just like you are."

The little guy tried to jump up onto Bella's bed, but couldn't quite get on.

He looked at me a mewed, politely may I add.

I walked over to him and picked him up and held him at eye level, he was a cute little bugger.

He had a purple collar on with a name tag that read Shakespeare.

"Shakespeare, would you like to get into your mom's bed?"

"Mew."

I scratched him very, and may I add very, gently under his chin, this made him purr loudly.

Once the little guy was on the bed he curled up next to Bella and closed his eyes, I envied him.

I wanted to be that kitten more than anything.

Looking at the old beat up clock on Bella's wall I knew that I had to leave. She would be waking up soon and I'm almost certain that she would freak out if she saw me ogling at her resting form.

I'm very certain she would freak out if she woke up to me in her bed….

The risk was very tempting.

_To have her warm flesh tangled up with mine, her scent all around me covering me in ecstasy…._

_My hands on her body causing her to shiver slightly from the temperature. Traveling down her soft curves, my mouth coming closer to kiss not bite her neck, a soft moan escapes her mouth pulling my hands closer to her heated center. _

_I can smell her arousal mixed with her scent, my erection throbs in my jeans. _

_Straining to ge…_

All of a sudden I snapped out of it to find my face inches from her neck, my hands about to grab her waist.

My erection very prominent in my jeans.

_I was really going to kiss her neck and play out my delusion on her. _

Pulling back my hands I kept my lips near her neck, breathing her in.

Becoming intoxicated.

Should I kiss her neck?

I gently placed a light kiss on her neck causing her to sigh and cuddle the pillow closer.

Reluctantly I pulled away with a groan taking a few steps backwards. I needed to calm myself down an inner demon was clawing to get out, a primal need to act on my wants.

I wanted to move fast, to pull her in and never let go, but I knew that wasn't how it worked with courting.

Slow and steady would win her over, and that thought drove me wild.

Bella began to stir and I knew that I had to leave now or risk her seeing me. Her breathing and heart rate were picking up and she would be waking up soon. I was madly torn, even with knowing that I would see her later on.

_What if something happened to her?_

I shook off that thought at once, she would be fine. If Alice had seen anything that could harm her she would have called me.

Walking to the window I turned to look at her one more time, her eyes were slowly opening, and then I was gone.

I ran home and changed and ran back and sat in the woods by her house.

Pitiful, I know.

I listened to Bella clean the house, she would mumble to herself about how messy Charlie was (I assumed was her father), and how Shakespeare's litter box was stinky.

It was cute.

And yes, I did just use that word in a sentence.

When it came close to my arrival I decided to hunt a few flimsy deer, I wanted to look flushed and my eyes to be amber honey colored.

I also grabbed my car, and yes I drove my Aston Martin Vanquish.

I was really hoping that our conversations would be as easy as the ones that we had over text messages. I didn't have any trouble talking to her, but she seemed to be all tongue tied and scattered.

Curiosity gnawed at me, I would have to dig and find out if I flustered her in a good way or a bad way.

I drove around a little, wanting her to text me and let me know that she was ready for me to stop by.

My crazy mind went to work and came up with an idea; I would bring her a bouquet made of Atoms.

Stopping at a little craft store I picked up the items that I would need.

Pipe cleaners, Styrofoam balls (big and small), craft glue, and paint.

The young teenage boy at the register had thoughts of how lame I was for buying this stuff accompanied by jealousy of my good looks.

I sighed as I handed him two hundred dollars, he went to hand me my change when I stopped him.

"Keep it." And then I grabbed my bags and walked away.

In the back of his mind I could hear that his mother and he were having trouble paying bills, and that they would lose their house if they didn't come up with 150 dollars by the end of the day.

"Thanks Mr.!" he called out.

I assembled the bouquet at vampire speed and finished just as I received a text from Bella.

_B-You coming, slow poke?_

_E-I'll show you slow ;]_

And with that I was off speeding down the road to her house, making it there in three minutes, the trip should have taken me twelve.

I hid the bouquet behind my back and walked up to her door and then I knocked three times.

She about ran to the door in her hast, causing me to snicker.

_A little eager aren't we?_

She opened the door and revealed her beautiful face to my hungry eyes.

She was wearing a blue sweater that clung tightly to her body and a pair of gray skinny jeans, this made my mouth water.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan, you look lovely." I bowed my head and pulled out the bouquet.

"I made these for you, seeing as our project is about atoms." I winked at her as she took them.

"Thank you Edward." She blushed and smiled up at me, pretending to smell them.

I smiled back using my best crooked grin, thus causing her to blush a deeper shade.

"You're very welcome Bella."

"Come on in, it's time to rock this projects socks." She giggled.

I followed her in.

And yes, I did stare at her butt.

**A short chapter, I know. BUT up next is the project and a little shall we call it, date.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews I did receive, I would love to hear from more of you! **

**I own nada.**

The first room that I saw in her house was the kitchen. The walls were lightly shaded tan with pastel yellow cabinets, with most of the hinges rusted. There was a small wooden table in the middle with mixed up chairs, some ranging from cheap patio fold up chairs to wooden ones. The floor was a pale green with parts of it worn out from years of use.

The smells were horrible, but then again food doesn't appeal to me anymore.

"I know it's old and beat up, but it gets the job done." Bella scuffed the tip of her shoe on the floor as she avoided looking at me.

"At least your kitchen gets used for meals, all my family eats is take out so our kitchen barley gets touched."

_Ah take out, if only she knew what I really intended. _

"My father and I eat supper together almost every night. I love cooking anything and everything but this kitchen limits me to what I can do, I would love to have a gourmet kitchen."

The look in her eyes screamed passion at the thought of cooking. I had to offer this idea.

"Well how about you come to my house next time and you can use my kitchen. It has anything and everything you could think of for cooking." My voice was calm and collected but on the inside I was nervous. I would have to make it on a day were no one was home, especially Emmett.

"I'd love to use your kitchen. You would be making one of my dreams come true." Her smile was as big as could be.

"Is there any particular dish you would like to make? Let me know and I'll get the ingredients that you would need."

I pulled out my phone and typed in every ingredient that she told me.

_I didn't need the phone because of my awesome memory skills, BUT I had to play it up to keep her from getting to curious. _

"Thank you again, and I'll make sure to pay you back."

I held up my hand "Bella you are more than welcome, and you owe me nothing. This is a favor, I want to do this, and if you try to pay me back I won't let you use my kitchen ever again." My face was stern but my eyes were playful. The last part was a lie, I could never say no to her asking to use my kitchen.

_Let alone say no to anything she would ask._

"Fine. You win." She sighed over dramatically.

I took on more look around the kitchen and thought that I would have to sick the pixie on this room.

I followed Bella into the living room which wasn't in any better shape than the kitchen was. A small tarnished dark blue love seat sat against the left side of the wall, while a beat up brown recliner sat in the middle of the room facing a small television. The carpet was shag and a dirty bright orange, the tan walls followed into this room.

To the left of me was a small storage closet that held the washer and dryer.

And straight ahead was a staircase that led upstairs, to Bella's room, the place that I almost took her in.

_Without her even knowing…._

I came to realize that we were alone and would be in her room, and if I didn't control myself that could be a bad combination.

She looked over her shoulder as she was walking upstairs and gave me a strange look.

"Are you alright?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her following her up the stairs.

Her father's room was the first room that we walked by and then a small bathroom, her room was at the end of the hall.

Bella opened the door and held it for me bowing as I walked in, I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Isn't that my job to hold doors for pretty women?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do believe you called yourself a pretty woman." She snickered, flopping on her bed.

"Ah that I did, didn't I? Well I can assure you that I am fare from a woman." My eyes were smoldering trying to convey my point.

She blushed and looked down. It was then that I noticed that her engagement ring was gone.

Had she broken it off with him, was it to tight and had to be refit, or did she simply not feel like wearing it today.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind; I was with Bella right now and happy. No need to brood over those thoughts right now.

"I'll be right back, I left the supplies in the closet downstairs." With that she left the room.

Last night I never really had gotten a chance to look around at her room.

The walls were painted a light summer blue and her carpet had been torn up to reveal a rustic wood floor. Her bed sat up against the wall which left room for her desk to sit beside it. Her computer was ancient, but the chair was brand new. The other side of the wall held a bookcase stuffed with books, I couldn't help but get up and look at them.

"See anything you like?"

I turned to find her standing in the door frame with bags hanging off her arms. I noticed that she had let her hair down as well. Her amber brown waves cascaded down her back.

_Beautiful._

"I see one thing I like, but it's not on this shelf."

I was looking straight at her which made her blush.

"I meant on the book shelf." She smiled at me and went to lay out the supplies on her bed.

"Ah, well I see a few: Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, The Works of Shakespeare…"

With saying the name Shakespeare I had woken up the little fur ball. He shot right to me and climbed up my leg purring as I plucked him off my sweater.

"Hey there little guy!" I chuckled as I scratched him under the chin.

"I am so sorry that he did that. I'm surprised that he came to you, usually he hides when strangers come over."

Her face was perplexed but held an undertone of a feeling that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I guess I just have a way with animals." I placed Shakespeare on her pillow and then sat at the foot of her bed.

The fluff ball curled up and fell asleep quickly content to be near us.

"Alright, I was thinking we could focus on how positives and negatives attract each other?"

"That sounds like a good idea, how about you focus on the positive protons and I'll focus on negative neutrons?" I grabbed some sheets of paper and colored pencils.

"And when we finish both our papers we will attract each other and finish." Bella giggled out, flamboyant about her joke.

"Absolutely my little neutron." I winked at her.

We worked in silence for a little, only the sounds of our pencils filled the room.

I was more than content with the silence.

Every time I breathed in I took in large amounts of her scent, causing me to feel high.

"So what brought you to Forks, and don't say the weather."

_IF only she could know the truth that it was the weather that brought us here. _

"My father got offered a job at the hospital."

"Did you want to move here?" She asked as she sharpened her purple pencil.

"I really didn't want to move, but I'm starting to like this place more and more every day." I smiled sweetly at her.

"What about you, how did you come to live here?"

"I was born here, but thirteen years later my parents got a divorce. My mother went to Colorado and I went as well. I was very unhappy, she was never home. Out with a new boyfriend almost every night, spending all our money, and then came the drugs. So I moved back home at the age of fourteen, my father was a mess. I took care of him for a while until he got back on his feet and started to really work and live again. I could always count on him to be home at night to have dinner with me, and then we would watch a movie or sports center before I went off to bed. Six years later my mom called me begging for me to come back, she had settled down with a man name Bill and was completely sober now. I told her that dad needed me more than anything, she understood. I'm actually happy here, which surprised me."

Her gaze was distant as she remembered her past.

I took the time to study her features.

Her skin was as pale was mine, a heart shaped face sat on top of a feminine neck, her lips were rosy and full, a cute little nose sat between almond colored eyes, and to top it all off her amber brown hair adorned her head.

I had seen beautiful vampires in my existence, all enhanced to look that way by their sires venom. But none of them would compare to Bella's natural beauty.

She had finally made eye contact with me and we just looked at each other, and I wondered if she too were studying my features.

I wanted to kiss her.

That activity would be saved for a later date.

"See something you like?" I wiggled my eyebrows in an Emmett fashion.

"To be absolutely honest I do." With that being said she blushed an even deeper shade of red and returned to her work.

I smiled, very pleased with her comment.

We worked for a little longer until both of our papers were done.

"Edward, are you an undercover artist or something?" She compared my work with hers

"Last time I checked I was just a normal man. And besides yours is marvelous."

_I'm an undercover vampire that's far from being a normal man. _

We pasted our papers onto the poster board and stood back to admire our work.

"Picasso would be jealous of this master piece." She giggled out.

"I agree, he would break all of his paint brushes in furry."

I growled as I snapped fake paint brushes causing her to giggle even more.

"You're weird Edward."

"You're the first person who's ever told me that, most fear for their lives" My features became menacing, my eyes dangerous.

She dropped the pencils on the floor and they scattered as I stalked towards her making her back up.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

I was holding back a large guffaw at the sight of her face, she was really terrified.

I growled deep in my chest raising my arms, reaching out. When suddenly she slipped on one of the pencils, my hands shot out with vampire speed to catch her.

She gasped when I caught her.

I held her at arm's length careful to not touch any of her skin.

She looked shocked, and just stared at me slack jawed.

"How-h-how didyoucatchmethatfast?"

I had to think fast.

"It's one of my many talents." I chuckled out, trying to lighten the mood.

That seemed to placate her.

We gazed into each other's eyes, both seeming lost.

My hair had fallen into my eyes so she reached forward and brushed it out of the way. Her fingers touched my forehead slightly and we both jumped at the electrical charge that tore through our bodies.

We both hadn't noticed that our faces were getting closer and closer together until we felt the shock, our eyes both got big and I let go of her as we took steps backwards away from each other.

"So about the whole no one ever gets away with calling me weird."

"What about it?" She sounded cautious but curious.

"How about this, you go out to dinner with me and I'll forget you ever said anything." My eyes took on a puppy dog look causing her to break out laughing.

"Deal, just never scare me like that again. I have never met somebody who could be that terrifying!"

_Honey I only had that turned up to slightly scary._

"Deal." I smirked at her.

"Pick me up in an hour, I still have to feed my dad."

I nodded.

**Ahh they are starting to let feelings from their dreams show. **

**No engagement ring on her finger, hmmmm.**


End file.
